


Lady Luck's Descendant

by Arsao_Tome



Category: High School DxD
Genre: F/M, Harem, High School DxD AU, MonkIssei, Multi, NonPervertedIssei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsao_Tome/pseuds/Arsao_Tome
Summary: This a High School DxD AU where Issei's is not a pervert but a sort of a monk in training. He is also a gambler and also reads fortunes on the side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Lady Luck’s descendant**

**A/N** : _This is an alternate universe to High School DxD of this picture: fav. Me / dbv0ml4 (no spaces) by Arkfield and Hellsender. They have my thanks._

 

Chapter One

 

It was a nice day and a young man was walking to school. He was over six feet tall, had spikey brown hair in a ponytail, amber eyes and was dressed in the school uniform, glasses, emerald earrings and red, gold and green arm bracers that stops half way down his forearm. He was carrying a long bundle almost as long as him, his book bag and three pouches, two on his hips and one on his back. Sitting on his shoulder was a female being; she was dressed in a red, sleeveless bodysuit, a gold dress, gloves, boots and a golden halo. She had red hair and green eyes, she was hanging on to one of his earrings. “ _I can carry your bag for you._ ” She said.

“You sure?” He asked.

“ _Sure._ ”

“Okay,” he handed her his school bag and she took it. They continued on their way, as they went through the main gates. Everyone looked over and saw them, the girls were squealing.

“IT’S HIM!” Said one.

“THE GOD PRINCE!” Said another, they rushed over to him. He grinned and waved as they walked by.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good Morning Issei,” some of them sang. Some of them weren’t happy about the girls swarming over to Issei. They were his former ‘best’ friends, Matsuda and Motohama. Matsuda was a bald jock and Motohama was a dorky looking dude in ‘Coke bottle’ glasses. They glared at Issei.

“That damned traitor!” They said.

“Buddhist Monk my ass!” Said Matsuda.

“Yeah, he just wants the girls!” Said Motohama. 

 

Meanwhile one of the members of the kendo club had went over to Issei. “Good morning Issei,” she said.

“Morning, Kaiori.” He said, “thought I should warn you. They are at it again,” she glared at the perverted duo.

“Thanks for the heads up.” She said, he nodded. Then he went in the school, with his angel. They were walking in to the tones of the perverted duo screaming in pain.

 

Later, he was relaxing in his class. The results of Student Council Presidency were in, the teacher was about to read the results. “Class,” she said. “I have the results for the Student Council Presidency. The winner is, Issei Hyoudou.” The girls cheered, Issei was in shock, he won? No way! “Mr. Hyoudou, report to the old building after class. Have you chosen a Vice-President?”

“No ma’am, but I do have an idea who I want.” He was about to tell her when there was a knock on the door. It was Sona Sitri, she was a beautiful girl. She had shoulder black hair and blue eyes behind glasses. She was dressed in the school uniform, stockings and flats. 

“Excuse me,” she said. Everyone looked at her, “is this Issei Hyoudou’s class?”

“Yes it is Ms. Sitri, may I help you?”

“I just wanted congratulate him.” She walked up to him as he stood up. He held out his hand to shake hers, she grabbed him and gave him a kiss. “Congratulations Hyoudou-kun.” Issei just looked at her, “remember our deal.” 

“I haven’t forgotten.” He said, “as a matter of fact I was about to announce you as my Vice-President.”

“Oh, alright. Then I accept.”

 

Later both Issei and Sona had went into the old building and to the student council office. “Well, let’s get started.” He said. “What do you want done first?" Sona put her feet up and they started to make plans. 

 

The next day, Issei was sparing with the kendo club. He was now in a robe, hakuma pants and socks. He was using a kendo stick against one of the members. They were going through katas and he was testing the girls. “Good, good.”

“Think we’ll win the tournament ‘Chu’?” Said one of them using a nickname they gave him.

“With the way you guys have been doing, you got a chance.” He said, “okay time to hit the showers.” They looked at him, “don’t worry I have a seal to block off those two from peeking.” So before he left to the old building, he put up a seal so the girls would be protected and the perverted duo won’t be able to peek in on them. 

 

Then he went to the old building and started to take his shower. As he was, someone was about to attack him. Issei was none the wiser when he was attacked, he quickly threw a right cross, then a kick to the attacker’s kneecap breaking it. Then he slammed the attacker’s head into a wall. He got a good look at him, it was Matsuda. “Really, Matsuda?” He said.

“I’m going to kick your ass! You damned traitor!” He said and the went at it. Of course Issei kicked Matsuda’s ass soundly. 

“You Ever Try Something THIS Stupid Again, I Will End You!” With that, Lucky gave Issei a towel and he turned off the water. 

“Are you alright?” She said, as she was checking him for injuries.

“Yeah, I’m fine Lucky. Better get dressed, got a meeting with Sona and her peerage.” So he does, “also I better have someone get Matsuda to the nurse.” So he does.

 

Later he listened to the meeting and ideas were being thrown left and right at him. Sona looked at him, ‘what are you thinking Ise?’ She thought. 

“Buchou?” Said a member, Issei looked up. “Are you alright?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I’m fine. Matsuda must’ve got a good hit.”

“Matsuda?” Said Sona, “what happened?” So he told them that he was ambushed in the showers. Sona’s eyebrow twitched. “Are you sure you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“We can have him expelled.” 

“No, everything’s fine. I’ll handle it myself.”

 

The next morning, Issei was talking to some of the council as Matsuda and Motohama stormed over to them. Matsuda was about to grab on to him when Issei slapped him with a seal. Matsuda was frozen, “you think I forgot what you did in the old building?” He said, “I should have you expelled and black balled. Out of Kuoh, but I’d be the asshole right? So, here’s what we’re going to do. Ladies?” 

Just then the entire Martial Arts club had showed up, ready to do some unspeakable harm to the perverted duo. Some of the members were his security. “We’ll take care of this Issei-kun.” She said, Issei nodded.

“Don’t do too much damage,” he said. “You two are going to be training dummies for the entire club for the month. Since you like to fight Matsu, let’s see if you can take it.”

“YOU BASTARD!” Screamed Matsuda he was still frozen in place. He handed the leader of the club the corresponding seal that controls Matsuda’s.

“They’re all yours,” with that they took the duo to perform torture on them. “Let’s go, I need to talk to Sona about an idea I have for getting money for the clubs. Without having to bother the School staff.”

“I can’t wait to hear this.” Said a member as they walked away. No noticing someone watching them, she had black hair in a long ponytail, lavender eyes and dressed in the school uniform that was stretching trying its best to cover her.

‘Oh my,’ she thought. ‘I must tell Buncho.’ So she took off. 

 

TBC

 

**A/N** : _1240 words. Once again, thanks to Arkfield and Hellsender_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Sona just looked at him as they were playing chess. “You’re serious?” She said as she moved a piece into place.

“Yep, what do you think?” He said as he moved his knight. “Check.” Sona looked at the board while thinking about Issei’s plan.

“Where would the money go to?” She asked as she moved her king out of harm’s way. 

“To the sports clubs, I’m sure you’ve seen their equipment.” Moved his bishop into place. “Check.” Sona awked and her jaw dropped.

“How did you…?” She shook her head and went back to the discussion. “Have you planned on any games?” She was trying to find a way to get her king out of the way and had her queen take his bishop not seeing his pawn.

“Well, I think we should make enough for the sports clubs to be taken care of for the rest of the year.” He took her queen. “Check.” She was about to argue when he pointed at his knight. She was in shock, she couldn’t find a play to protect her king and surrendered.

“Congratulations Issei,” she said as kissed him. “I guess this means I have to marry you.”

“Huh?” He said.

“If anyone beats me in chess, they become my fiance.”

“I see, are you alright with this?”

“I’m fine, at least I get to choose my fiance.” 

“Alright, if you want this. Then I’m honored to be your fiance.” She smiled and hugged him.

 

Later Issei was sitting down getting ready to start his class, when a young woman had went over to him. She had long black hair and brown eyes. “Um, excuse me?” She said, he looked at her, Lucky wasn’t there. She was home, sick. “My name is Yuuma Anno, I’d really like it if you’d go out with me.” Issie sighed and shook his head.

“You know, if you asked before I got engaged. I might go out with you.” Yuuma was crushed, he was engaged? One of the princes, she walked away in tears. The others looked over to him and they had overheard what he said.

“You’re engaged?” Said one.

“Yep,” he said.

“Who?”

“Sona.”

“SONA?”

“Yeah, I beat her in a chess game.”

“Wow, you must be really good.”

“Eh, I get by.”

“You don’t understand, Sona’s a master. The only person that can beat her is Rias.”

“Huh, I did not know that.”

 

Meanwhile Sona had contacted her sister, Serafall. “Hi Sona-tan.” She said, “why have you called?”

“I’m engaged,” said Sona. 

“WHAT?” She said, “Who Beat You?”

“A young man named; Issei Hyoudou.”

“The boy training to be a monk?” 

“That has Ddraig? Yes, you should see him spar with the kendo club. He’s excellent, not one move wasted.”

“Hearing about him makes me want to meet him. Can I?”

“You’ll have to come to Midgard.” 

“Alright, I’ll come this weekend.” 

 

Meanwhile, Issei had sat back and relaxed in his office going over plans while talking to Lucky. ‘ _Are you alright Lucky_?’ He asked.

‘ _Achoo! Sniff, still sneezing and by node is still stuffed._ ’ She sent back.

‘ _I hope you are feeling better._ ’

‘ _Whads dis plan you have for de sport clubs again_?’ So Issei was explained his plans for a casino night and all of the money will go to the clubs. ‘ _Wow, so de clubs are going ta be taken care of_?’

‘ _Yep._ ’ He looked over and saw Sona coming in. ‘ _My fiancee had just came in. Talk to you later._ ’

‘ _Okay, wait fiancee_?!’ She sent and he cut off.

 

Later Yuuma was planning and plotting to go out with Issei. She was making herself look pretty, thinking that since Issei was a guy and would go out with her. But what Issei was an engaged man and wouldn’t give her time of day. She saw him coming and tried to get his attention but he just walked on by. ‘I have to get him to notice me so I can get to phase two of my plan!’ She thought.

Just then she noticed that one of the perverts and got his help to destroy his relationships. But even with their help, it still didn’t work.

 

It was the weekend and Issei and Sona were going on a date. They were having a good time, “Isse you know you won’t be able to become a monk if you do marry me.” She said.

“Well, just as long as I can protect my loved ones then I’ll be happy.” He said just then he had felt something. Something was wrong, “Sona. Get out of here!” He said as he pulled out a handful of ofuda.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“We’re about to have company.” Just then, Yuuma and Matsuda had showed up. “Should’ve known, what’s the matter ‘Baldy’? Still upset, I got a girlfriend before you did?” Yuuma started to get mad, at that relavation.

“You Were Supposed To Be Mine!” She said. 

“Oh really?” Said Sona, “you just met him. Why are you so interested in him?”

“IT’S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!” She attacked when all of the sudden a large ofuda appeared in front of Sona blocking Yuuma. 

“Not So Fast ‘Yuuma’!” Said Issei, “or whoever you are. You sure are trying your damnedest to go out with me that you got the ‘Bald Jock’ to help you get me. So, I asked myself, ‘why? Why would someone like her wants me?’ So, I put two and two together, talked to my partner and he came up with this. You’re a ‘Fallen Angel’,” her eyes widen. “Which one? I do not know, I do know your boss ain’t going to be happy.” 

Yuuma started to transform into a curvy woman that stepped out of an S and M club. Of course Matsuda started to drool over her. “FINE DIE THEN!” She screamed she threw a light spear at him and his ofuda had shielded them. 

Then he smiled, he knew he was about to kick some ass. Sona’s eyes widened, “Raynere!” She growled. 

“You knew her?”

“Yeah, Issei I’m a devil.” She said.

“Don’t care,” he said. Then gave her a kiss. Raynere was even more pissed. She threw dozens of light spears at them, ‘ _get ready Ddraig._ ’

‘ ** _Already Charging Up!_** ’ Once the spears hit them, they exploded and once the smoke cleared, Issei and Sona were fine. Issei was in ruby red armor with emerald gems all over it. (Think Lu Bu) He was carrying his nodachi, still sheathed, holding Sona. His hair had red streaks in it. They pulled off of each other.

“ **Get out of here, I’m about to break my foot off in to someone’s butts!** ” He said so she did and he looked at Raynere and Matsuda. “ **Who wants to throw the first blow?** ” So they were about to go at it

 

TBC

 

**A/N** : _1142 words. Here’s the second chapter, Issei’s origin is coming. In case people don’t know, an ofuda is the paper tags that mikos in Japan use._


End file.
